


The Thrill of First Love

by thishasbeenaPSA (CallowAlex)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut, kinda kinky but it ends wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallowAlex/pseuds/thishasbeenaPSA
Summary: So Rey works for a newspaper run by Ben Solo. He is a bit of a ruthless boss, so when he invites his reporter into his office, she is far from thrilledAka alt universe where Ben and Rey Hardcore get it on
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	The Thrill of First Love

She hated her boss. A lot. She had never met the man face to face, he hid behind the internet when talking to her, but she knew enough about him. He was ruthless, hired mostly in his family, fired people without any warning, and was generally cruel to those around him, pooling all his wealth and keeping it. Besides this, though, not many people knew much about his personal life. 

Tucking up her hair, she sighed, accepting the fact that she was going to get fired. She had interviewed a man, Poe Dameron, on the future of the company. He was honest and a bit harsh, saying that The First Order’s papers were dry and somewhat uninspiring, and that the editors could be biased. She was pushing to publish the article as an editorial, reframing what he said while not ignoring his criticisms. And now she was summoned to Mr. Solo’s office.

For a while, not many people knew his name was Solo, the son of whom was the husband of another newspaper company, The Resistance. TR was mostly socio political commentary on the world, desiring for change. He was supposed to inherit the company, but he disagreed with where the paper was going, and thus jumped ship. He was known as his pen name, Ren, for a very long time. Rey only knew him as Mr. Solo after emailing with him directly.

She wore a dark green and white sleeveless pantsuit with a black sports coat on her arms. She liked the movement the outfit gave her. She sighed, looking at her small apartment, wondering if she’d keep it once she was fired. She was already looking for new jobs, but they didn’t pay much. She was a part time engineer on the side, but that was more of a passion project; it made her nothing.

The air was brisk. New York was far different from the southern midwest, where she lived most of her life. She came out to work for TR, but they couldn’t pay. Their company was dwindling. So when she heard her friend, a disgruntled but semi loyal member of The First Order’s paper (he had worked there since he started working, never holding another job), recommended her for a position that covered her rent, she took it gladly. 

And now she was losing it all. All because she dared do something that hurt Ren’s fragile ego. 

So she trudged along the streets of New York, ignoring the occasional cat calls and the sound of the traffic. She was very sensitive to that type of stuff, but she was working on it.

As she walked, her heartbeat picked up; she was nervous. The anxiety of this was actually starting to get to her. Mr. Solo was not a kind man when he fired you. He was known to,,, overreact? So she tried to level her pace and focus her eyes ahead.  _ She was going to be okay. _ And as she said it, she could feel that it was true.

She entered the building with a new vigour. As she pressed the buttons, she felt her confidence rise with the elevator. Soon she was on the top floor, a few steps away from Mr. Solo’s office. She walked up to it, knocking on the door. The blinds were down on his glass wall even though he was the only office on the floor.  _ He definitely likes this whole ‘mysterious’ vibe. _

After a pause, she heard a voice from inside, low and annoyed. “Come in.”

Rey straightened her back and walked into the office, not quite sure what she was expecting but was shocked nonetheless. It was pristine, the office vast but very minimalistic. His desk was basically the only thing in the room besides two black leather chairs. His desk had two monitors, an old fashioned globe, and a small pot with a few succulents. “Hello, Mr. Solo.”

He eyed her up and down, and she felt like he was in her head, reading her thoughts. “I did not bring you all the way here to fire you, Ms….?”

He trailed off, obviously not knowing her name. “Palpatine, but please, just call me Rey.”

He seemed delighted. “You mean to tell me I am speaking with the granddaughter of this company’s founder? Ms. Palpatine, please sit down!”

He was enthusiastic but still cold in his demeanor, not breaking into a smile. And she felt like she hated the man before her. Rich, entitled, impulsive. She certainly wasn’t happy that she seemed to be a new favorite of his. “Yes, but I am actually a bit estranged from that side of the family.” 

He nodded curtly before moving on. “No, I brought you here to talk about your most recent interview with The Resistance’s own Mr. Dameron. What made you think that was a good idea?”

Rey tensed, swallowing. “Well, we were receiving an onslaught of articles from Mr. Dameron about the integrity of our company, so I thought I ought to set things straight, and I think addressing the issue is the first step to solving it, Sir.”

He ran his hand down his face. “Please, Ms. Palpatine, call me Ben.”

She shuddered slightly. “Please, Ben, call me Rey.”

“Fair enough,  _ Rey _ .” The way he said her voice ignited something in her, like the strike of a match. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “We will publish your article, as a small editorial, but next time you will run something like that by me personally. Do you understand?”

Again, she shuddered. “Yes, I do, Ben.” She looked at him again, analyzing him for the first time since she walked in the room. He was tall, but all long, thin legs. He had long dark hair, framing his face. His nose was a bit crooked, but not really in a bad was. He was clearly trying to look mysterious, but the fact it was a facade was not lost on her. “Thank you.”

She went to walk out, but he stopped her with his hand. “Wait.” He looked confused by what he had just done. “Wait just a moment. Sit down, please.”

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Rey scurried to her seat. She was scared and confused, but it seemed he was as well. “What is it?”

He looked at her in a way that made her cross her legs and adjust her body. “I was wondering if you’d like to have a drink with me before you go?”

Slightly astounded, she feigned a smile, not quite sure what she was supposed to do. “Of course, sir.”

From somewhere in his desk he produced a bottle of blood red wine. He also pulled out two crystal glasses. She felt pampered. “I’m sorry if this is unprofessional to say, but you look stunning.”

Again she shifted. Normally, the compliment would make it uncomfortable, but something about his low, steady voice calmed her. “Thank you, you as well.”

And in that moment he stood up and she gasped. He wore an all black suit with the exception of red soled shoes. He was tall, about a full half foot taller than her, and she was far from short. Noticing her gasp, he furrowed his brow. “Are you okay?”

“Yea, I mean yes, sir- I mean Ben.” She was stammering but she wasn’t quite sure why. “Just taken off guard.” He looked at her quizzically, but she provided no more information.

“Well,” He said, handing her a glass and taking a seat in the remaining chair, “I am certainly glad to have a writer like you on my team. You have a great concept of how to write, your structure and word choice immaculate. I’m surprised you haven’t moved up the ranks faster.”

She felt an internal  _ me too.  _ “Thank you, sir.”

He tilted his glass, and she toasted him with a gentle  _ clink _ . The two drank in a comfortable silence for a moment until she noticed Ben starting to squirm in his seat. He had something to say. 

“Sir, is everything all right?”

He coughed awkwardly and nodded, staring intently at the ground. “I’m just fine, thank you.”

She examined his demeanor, noticing how his shirt was just a tad too tight, his pants slightly too short. And suddenly, it was like she could see behind the eyes that seemed too light to match the rest of him. He wanted, nay needed something from her. It was not why she was called here, but rather why she was asked to stay. She watched his eyes subtly scan her, like he was in her mind too. She noticed he kept stopping at her lips. She noticed she was doing the same.

“Sir, can I ask you a question?” Rey asked, a sudden urge to be bold overtook her. She had a plan, and she thought that she might appease the both of them that way. 

“Of course,” He replied, a bit too quick and a bit too enthusiastic. 

“Why did you want me to stay here?”

And as if some force possessed him, he answered truthfully. “I wanted to be with you longer. And I liked hearing you call me sir.”

Taken a bit aback by his honestly, she widened her eyes. Obviously taking this the wrong way, he blushed. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what overtook me. That was highly inappropriate.”

She smiled at his shyness. “Your reputation precedes you, sir.” She smiled at the way this made his blush deepened. “But I have to admit it is almost wholly inaccurate, at least around me.”

She stood up, placing herself on the table in front of Ben. “And now I ask you again, Mr. Solo, why did you want me to stay here?”

“I wanted to see you bent over my desk, gasping for breath as you choke out my name.”

And so she connected their lips. She had to admit, the whole ‘mysterious, strong, assertive boss’ thing kind of got her going. Their kiss was that of lovers who had known each other for years, familiar but needy. He parted her lips with his tongue. His hands, one on her waist and one dangerously close to her chest, tightened their grip as she intertwined her hands in his hair. As she experimentally pulled his hair, his hand grasped at her breast, gently squeezing at it.

He was taking off his jacket and tossing it on the floor before she could process the fact that the man she was kissing was really and truly her despised boss. She sat down on his lap, gasping as he moved to kissing hickeys into her neck and freeing her of her jacket. She was not exactly the submissive type, but she wanted him to tell her what to do, to put his hand around her neck, to apply just enough pressure until she had to beg for him to let go.

As if he could read her mind, he placed a large hand low on her neck, slowly applying pressure. As he did so, she slipped her hands below her belt, rubbing herself faster the tighter the choke got. She could still breathe, but there was something exciting about him having so much control over her. Noticing her getting too close, he grabbed her hand. She let out a whine, but her just continued to nip at her neck as he undid her buttons, kissing at the skin that got more and more exposed

As she got more and more undressed, he became more and more disheveled. He began quietly begging for her. Not for anything in specific, just a mumble of ‘please’s and ‘Rey’s. She didn’t mind at all. What she did mind was the fact she was still being barred from touching herself. So, in a desperate attempt to get some friction, she began to roll her hips on his. His cock was undeniably hard, and the feeling of it under her made her groan with a want she did not expect.

He let this go on for a moment, obviously desperate himself. His sense of self control was something he clearly didn’t have a solid grasp on, but he suddenly held her in place. “Stop.”

The command made her feel weak. “Yes, sir.”

He curled his lips up in a cruel smile at the inderring way she had already found his little kink for the word ‘sir’. “Kneel.” She got off him, kneeling on the ground in front of him. “And get me off.”

He made quick work of undoing his pants, and suddenly his cock was eye level with her. She hadn’t really done anything like that before, but she held it in one hand, being careful yet firm, and licked a stripe down the bottom of the shaft. He shivered. She took this as an invitation to put it in her mouth, working what she couldn’t quite fit with her hand.

At first she played it slow, but after about a minute, he let out an annoyed groan and took her head and began to move it fast. She choked a little at first, but quickly got used to it. She completely shed herself of her shirt, and seeing her exposed like that made him move her even quicker. She reached down and began to move circles on herself again, but again he grabbed her hand. “Did I say you could do that, slut?”

He suddenly looked shocked by what he said, letting her go gently. She pulled off, but kept her lips on him, like a gentle kiss. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

“No, don’t worry,” She said, her lips still on his tip. “I- I liked it.”

He smiled, relieved. “Oh, okay. Well,” He paused. “If I ever make you uncomfortable, stop me.”

She kissed his cock gently and then stood up. “I will, however, we do have a problem.”

Concerned, he looked at her. “Is everything okay? Did I hurt you.”

“No, nothing like that. The issue is that I’m still wearing my pants.”

Grinning slyly, he kissed her stomach, unbuttoning them while he did so. He slid both her underwear and pants down, and she stepped out of them. He also stood up, kissed her gently, then picked her up, holding her with both his arms and hips. He placed her down on her back on the table. He knelt down in front of her, kissing the inside of her legs. 

She wiggled, trying to get his kisses to land in the middle. Quickly catching on, Ben smiled. “You’re so pretty, so turned on by just a few kisses and having a dick in your mouth, wanna touch yourself so bad. I bet you want me to fuck you senseless. You’re a fucking whore, wanting my dick in your mouth, in you. If you want me to do anything more to you, I want to hear you fucking beg like a fucking bitch.”

Astounded by the pious man’s filthy mouth, she submitted to him almost instantly. “Please, sir. I want you to kiss me so bad, want you to eat me out. I’m a fucking slut, getting turned on, so wet, by your dick in my throat, you shoving my head down on your cock. I can’t wait, please sir.”

He moved his kisses to her outer labia but didn’t get to her opening or clit. She whined and wiggled, pleading, but he ignored. He slowly stroked his cock as he did it. She wanted to scream, but he put his fingers in her mouth. Obediently, she sucked on them, hoping it would appease him. He stayed strong, but she could tell he was close to giving in, as both his strokes and kisses became more erratic. Suddenly, he took his hand off himself and began to work at her opening, finally laying kisses on her clit. He pushed one, then two curled fingers in her. She all but screamed, rocking her hips desperately.

He began to apply more pressure on her, moving both his hands faster. She saw his cock twitch every time she tightened around him.  _ Fuck _ , she wanted him in her. 

She began to move his head as she did, leaving him gasping for air but looking wholly satisfied. “My pretty little slut,” He purred, making her shake. 

Right as she was about to climax, she asked him, “Sir, can I please cum on your fingers?” The question made him slow his strokes.

“No, my pretty little slut has to wait until she’s on my cock to cum.” And suddenly he began to rub her clit as fast as his hand could move, put a third finger in her, and ruthlessly finger fucked her. She screamed and whined, but he was persistent. As much as she tried to hold it back, she came on his dick in less than a minute of this.

He laughed a low, sultry laugh. “Poor, slutty girl. Can’t hold it back.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” She begged.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, love. Now what should we do with you? Maybe fuck you until you can’t speak?”

Rey tried to hide her excitement. She looked up at the man, his shoulders broad, his hair long and dark. He picked her up, holding her about an inch above his cock, but suddenly looked nervous. “You know,” He started, quietly. “I’ve never done this before. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Neither have I. It’ll be okay, Ben. I won’t let you hurt me.”

And with that his head was inside her. It certainly hurt, but Ben was slow and waited until she was fully comfortable before he continued to move. He could have been rough, demanding, but he wasn’t, and she was thankful. 

After she was fully comfortable, he began to lift her up and down, and he used the utmost restraint. She could tell he wanted to fuck her as fast and as hard as he could, but he wanted permission, wanted to hear it from her. “Please, harder, Ben.” The ‘sir’ stuff was gone, the sudden intimacy threw that out the door. Now it was just him and her, sharing a moment.

And he did go harder, but whispered sweet things in her ear. He called her beautiful, wonderful, smart, his. And she blushed that most when he whispered ‘you’re mine’ in her ear.

After a short while, he grew more erratic. She could tell he was close. “Finish in me, Ben. I have birth control, please.” Surprised, he shook his head. “Seriously, I want you to.”

She guessed the request is what sent him over the edge, because suddenly he was cumming inside her, and she was cumming on him.

He cleaned her up, gently gracing his hands over her chest and thighs, kissing them as he used a wet washcloth to clean her up. 

Afterward, she sat in his button down and he just wore his pants. “How long can we stay like this?” He asked in a small voice.

“As long as you want.”


End file.
